


Vanity

by ArtyBee53 (ChelleBee53)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Word Play, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/ArtyBee53
Summary: A new poem.   I'm playing with words and their sounds here.





	Vanity

All is vanity  
when twenty vans  
filled with vanilla anvils  
vanish.


End file.
